the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Village Roadshow Studios
| inauguration_date = 1991; 27 years ago | owner = Village Roadshow | building_type = Film and television studios }} Village Roadshow Studios are a set of film studios located in Oxenford, Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia. The studios are owned by Village Roadshow and consist of nine sound stages as well as a range of other production facilities. The studio commenced in June 1991 and is one of three film studios in Australia, the others being Fox Studios in Sydney and Docklands Studios Melbourne. The studios have been home to countless feature films, telemovies, TV series and miniseries. Some feature film productions include Aquaman, San Andreas, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Scooby-Doo, House of Wax, Ghost Ship, and Thor: Ragnarok. TV productions have included Terra Nova, BeastMaster and the Lost World series. History Village Roadshow Studios opened in 1986 and was originally built by DEL (Dino DeLaurentis). Village Roadshow purchased the company DEL and took over the facility in 1988. The Studios were built before WB Movie World in 1991 and they are adjacent to the Warner Bros. Movie World theme park. Despite their physical proximity and operational links, the studios and theme park are separate entities. The theme park, and the studios' management have no involvement with productions and, as such, do not recommend cast, crew or extras. This is done independently by the production. However, experienced Warner Bros. Movie World staff are often involved in productions filmed at the studios. The studios are not open to the general public and as the productions are independently owned, permission to go on-set can only be obtained from the production itself. In June 2004, a fire in Sound Stage 8, during the production of House of Wax, destroyed the sound stage. Facility The facility consists of nine sound stages, three water tanks (two outdoor and one indoor; one of which is the largest purpose built film water tank in Australia), 10 production areas, five construction workshops, onsite support facilities, two wardrobe and laundry facilities, accounting services, lock ups, screening and editing, preview theatrette, visual effects studio, film processing, post production, travel and freight services, and much more. In addition to producing a variety of television shows and films, the studios have also been used by the adjacent Warner Bros. Movie World theme park. When the two facilities opened in 1991, a Studio Tour was run from Warner Bros. Movie World throughout the production areas of the Village Roadshow Studios before returning to the Movie Magic Special Effects Show. In 2011, both Sound Stage 1 and 2 were utilised for the theme park's annual halloween event, Fright Nights. The Saw and Zombie Apocalypse mazes were housed in these studios throughout October. In 2018, some sound stages were used for the 2018 Commonwealth Games and played host to sports such as boxing and table tennis. Temporary spectator seating was installed for a total of 6,200 people for the two sports. Productions Films *''Godzilla vs Kong'' (2020) *''Dora and the Lost City of Gold'' (2019) *''Aquaman'' (2018) *''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' (2017) *''The Shallows'' (2016) *''San Andreas'' (2015) * Unbroken (2014) * The Railway Man (2011) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) * The Condemned (2007) * Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles (2001) * Daybreakers (2009) * Beauty and the Beast (2009) * Fool's Gold (2008) * Ghost Ship (2002) * The Great Raid (2005) * House of Wax (2005) * The Marine (2006) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) * Nim's Island (2008) * Peter Pan (2003) * Pitch Black (2000) * The Ruins (2008) * Sanctum (2011) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * The Phantom (1996) TV series * "Mako Island of Secrets" - series 1 (2013) and 2 (2014) * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Animalia * Beastmaster * The Dumb Bunnies (co-production with YTV and Nelvana) * Flipper * Lost World * Mission: Impossible * Paradise Beach * H2O: Just Add Water * Sea Patrol 2 * Terra Nova Clients See also *Screen Queensland Studios *Sports on the Gold Coast, Queensland * Venues of the 2018 Commonwealth Games References External links * Category:2018 Commonwealth Games venues Category:Australian film studios Category:Boxing venues in Australia Category:Table tennis venues Category:Buildings and structures on the Gold Coast, Queensland Category:Companies based on the Gold Coast, Queensland Category:Film production companies of Australia